kuusenmadoushikouhoseinokyoukanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gale Whitale
Gale Whitale is the owner of the restaurant called 'Little Wing', the husband of Socié Whitale and the father of Misora Whitale. He is a Natural. Appearance Gale has a bald head (he used to have blond hair), blue eyes, a dimple on his chin and light brown eyebrows with a moustache over his lips. He wears a white cook uniform with yellow buttons and a green/ aqua neck tie. Personality Just like Socié Whitale, Gale used to have a very cheerful personality back when she was still alive. Now, while still being a loving parent to Misora Whitale, he is now more serious and subdued as he also worries a lot about Misora and her future as a Wizard. History Gale is a Natural who used to live in the floating city Iris with Socié Whitale (Gale's wife) and Misora Whitale (Gale's daughter) before the death of Socié in the restaurant 'Little Wing'. Since Socié was away most of the time, Misora spent most of her time with Gale. Like Misora, Gale also always looked forward to seeing Socié return back home. One day, when Misora was practicing sword fighting, she suddenly had a terrible feeling and she asked Gale when will her mother who was away fighting the beetles, return, but Gale replied that she had no mother. Soon after then, some officials arrived at their home along with Socié's weapon and told them that Socié was killed in battle. Gale realized that he had forgotten everything about his wife because he was a Natural. Due to this, he became more serious and terrified that there was a chance that he might forget about Misora too who had decided to become a Sky Wizard. Soon after, they moved to the floating city Mistgun. Plot Gale runs a restaurant with the same name 'Little Wing' in Mistgun. He was first introduced in the story when Kanata Age visited his restaurant to meet up with Misora Whitale who had been skipping school for the last couple of days (because of an argument between the two where Kanata asked Misora to abandon Socié Whitale's weapon for a new one). When Misora asks Kanata rudely what was he doing there, Gale scolds her. She tells him to stay out of it and leaves the room. Gale apologizes for her behavior and admits that the family hadn't been perfect for a while. Kanata tells him that he's her instructor and her ill behavior might be because of him. Gale offers Kanata a free steak and talks with him about Socié and Misora. He tells him that while he knows Socié is her wife, it is just because of records and not actual memories. He says its heartless but there's nothing he could do about it which doesn't help his relationship with Misora. He admits that he is extremely terrified that he might forget everything about Misora if she were to die and would feel no grief, just like when he felt nothing when Socié died. Kanata tells him that there is nothing to worry about as he, as her instructor, wouldn't let her die. Gale then tells Kanata that Misora would be at the Hills of Hope where she goes to visit her mother everyday. After the E601 win the Tournament and the battle with Real Nua, Gale is seen again running his newly built café ‘New Little Wing’ with Misora. Trivia *Gale's surname Whitale may be a portmanteau on "Whi'te" and "'Tale". *The only thing Misora Whitale inherited from Gale are his household skills. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mistgun